Gehennah
thumb|right|200px|[[Mr. Violence, wokalista zespołu, 2 lutego 2007]] szwedzki zespół metalowy, założony w KarlstadProfil zespołu na stronie myspace.com w 1992Wolfpack #100, 24 grudnia 2000, Lublin. Historia Zespół został założony, aby grać covery zespołu Venom. Pierwszy skład stanowili Mr. Violence (śpiew), Ronnie Ripper (gitara basowa), Garm Stringburner (gitara elektryczna) i Captain Cannibal (perkusja). W maju 1993 zostało nagrane demo The Kill, wydane w tym samym roku. W lutym 1994 zostało nagrane demo Brilliant Loud Overlords of Destruction, także wydane tego samego roku. Latem 1994 perkusista Captain Cannibal opuścił zespół zastąpiony przez Hellcopa. Między 25 a 30 grudnia 1994 został nagrany album Hardrocker. W pierwszym okresie zimowym 1995[http://www.jaszak.net/gehennah/hellbeer_big.html Okładka kaseta Hell Beer na stronie jaszak.net] została wydana kaseta Hell Beer, a w sierpniu 1995 płyta długogrająca Hardrocker na CD i LP. Wydawcą była wytwórnia Primitive Art Records. Podczas imprezy z okazji wydania płyty zostało nagrane wideo Hardrocker. W ostatni weekend listopada 1995 Gehennah nagrał mieszczący dwa utwory singel No Fucking Christmas, wydany w tym samym roku. Następnie zespół podpisał kontrakt z Osmose Productions na wydanie dwóch albumów. 9 lipca 1996 została rozpoczęta sesja nagraniowa płyty długogrającej King Of The Sidewalk. Linie wokalne zostały dograne w pierwszym tygodniu sierpnia 1996, a album ukazał się w tym samym roku. Zespół zagrał w Europie trasę koncertową z Impaled Nazarene i Angelcorpse. W sierpniu 1997 został nagrany album Decibel Rebel, wydany następnie 19 stycznia 1998 przez Osmose Productions. W tym samym czasie wytwórnia Primitive Art Records wydała reedycję albumu Hardrocker na płycie winylowej, a następnie, także w początkach 1998, split EP Gehennah / Rise And Shine. 11 października 2002 na imprezie urodzinowej z okazji dziesięciolecia Gehennah została rozprowadzona płyta CD-R 10 Years Of Fucked Up Behaviour, wydana następnie przez Bad Taste Entertainment w 2003[http://jaszak.net/obrazek.php?id_o=22 Okładka epki 10 Years Of Fucked Up Behaviour na stronie jaszak.net] jako winylowa epkaBiografia zespołu na stronie jaszak.netDyskografia zespołu na stronie jaszak.net. Zespół pozostaje aktywnyPlakat reklamujący koncert Gehennah odbywający się dnia 2 lutego 2007. Skład zespołu * Mr. Violence (1992–obecnie) – śpiew * Ronnie Ripper (1992–obecnie) – gitara basowa * Garm Stringburner (1992–obecnie) – gitara elektryczna * Captain Cannibal (1992–1994) – perkusja * Hellcop (1994–obecnie) – perkusja Ciekawostki * Przy nagrywaniu albumu King Of The Sidewalk Mr. Violence stracił głos z powodu alkoholu i musiał dograć linie wokalne miesiąc później. Dyskografia * The Kill (demo MC, 1993) * Brilliant Loud Overlords of Destruction (demo MC, 1994) * Hell Beer (MC 1995) * Hardrocker (CD, LP, Primitive Art Records 1995; reedycja LP, Primitive Art Records 1998) * No Fucking Christmas (EP, 1995) * King Of The Sidewalk (CD, LP, Osmose Productions 1996) * Rich Kids Don't Play Rock 'n' Roll (CD, Booze Blues Records 1997) * Decibel Rebel (CD, LP, Osmose Productions 1998) * Gehennah / Rise and Shine, (split EP, 1999) * 10 Years Of Fucked Up Behaviour (CD-R, 2002; EP, Bad Taste Entertainment 2003) Kompilacje * Hell On Earth - Hail to Misfits, Ghouls Night Out, Queenwasp (CD, Tribute Records 1996) * In Conspiracy With Satan, The Reaper (CD, LP, Hellspawn Records 1998) * Bang or be banged!, The ReaperWolfpack #98, marzec 2002, Lublin * Headbangers Against Disco Vol 1, Discodeath[http://www.primitiveartrecords.com/par009.html Opis kompilacji Headbangers Against Disco Vol 1 na stronie primitiveartrecords.com] (EP, Primitive Art Records 1997) * World Domination II, Rock'n Roll Patrol, Once In A Lifetime Chance (2CD, Osmose Productions 1997) Zobacz też * Hangöver Linki zewnętrzne * Gehennah na stronie jaszak.net * Gehennah na stronie primitiveartrecords.com * Zapis wideo koncertu Gehennah z Elveblest Festival (YouTube) }} Kategoria:Szwedzkie zespoły Kategoria:Zespoły metalowe